The Gravity Games
by GravityVanel14
Summary: [Gravity Falls Humanish Hunger Games AU] 24 tributes.2 twins,Mabel and Dipper,try to save each other as they battle against their faith.But when reality hits,They both know only 1 can survive.Who will win the most dangerous games? Rated T for future chapters. [Ideas welcomed]
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__**So I had this weird idea,{I always do...}I've been OBSSESED with the Hunger Games and thought about this is Gravity Falls Humanish (Slightly)Hunger Games AU...Shout out to TheEvilSquidDancer for their opinion on this :) Okay so shall we continue (NORTH SOUTH POLE BETTA BE READING THIS...OH AND I GOT THE BANDAGES ;D)**_

_**I don't own Gravity Falls or Hunger Games or The Laptop...**_

_**I SHALL PRESENT THE GRAVITY GAMES!**_

_**The Gravity Games:Chapter 1:Reaping Day**_

_**[Dipper's P.O.V]**_

Today's reaping day,The day two young tributes from our district,District 12,Will be sent to fight to the games to fight to the death.

I gritten my teeth and clench my fists at the thought.

And what was the purpose?For _ENTERTAINMENT._

Just the thoughts of the games make me want to break something.

Mabel walks down,her face full of brightness.I sometimes wonder how she can be so happy at a day like this,knowing she can be sent to the games.

But she doesn't get tesserae.

Tesserae is,for me,a practical ticket to your death.

You sign up for tesserae,your name is added to the bowl more and all for a supply of oil and grain.

I remember those cold winter days,with no food.I shake my head at the thought.

Tesserae changed that.

"Why are you so thoughtful today?"Mabel asks,lightly elbowing me.I sigh.

"How are you so cheerful?"I ask with a small smile.

She shrugged."I always smile."

We eat warm tea and a loaf of bread,which we were able to buy yesterday,before getting ready.

"So are you ready?"I ask.

Mabel nods.

"Yea.I'm confident it's not gonna be me."

"I'm not sure about me."

She bites her lip before answering.

"Well trust me it isn't going to be you."

After breakfast,I get dressed and put on my cap,a gift from some relative,and hurry outside.

Promising mother that I would be back before 2,I run towards the forest,ignoring every piece of scenery from the Seam.

I pass under the High Voltage fence.

I sit by the meadow and think to myself,about what my life will be without the poorness or hunger.

My thoughts darken,thinking about those stories that claim a rebellion,ready to overthrow the capitol.

I close my eyes and think more about it.

XxXxX

Once I open my eyes,I realize I'm running late.I run back home.

Mabel sits outside,biting her lip with a worried face.

"Oh you're here!"She smiles."It's time to go."

I nod as we walk towards 'the hall of justice',where the reaping takes place.

We watch as the mayor talks about the victors (Which only one is living)and something about the dark days.

"As always ladies first."The escort (Whatever her name is) Walks toward the girls' bowl and adjustes her obvious pink wig.

She has several layers of make up,making her face white.

Capitol people are idiots...

A small smile appears on her lips.

"Mabel Pines!"

My jaw hangs open as I scan for Mabel.

She looks slightly scared,but manages to straighten herself as she  
walks to the stage,trying to be as brave as she can.

"Volunteers?"

No one does.I would,but I'm a boy.I can't volunteer for her.

I feel like if someone punched me in the stomach.I see Mabel,Trying to act strong.

Our eyes meet for a second,and I try to look away but I can't

My twin is going to the games.

"Now for the boys."

"Dipper Pines!"

Now I feel even worse.

Me and Mabel are going to play the games with 24 others.

But they can only have 1 victor.

I walk towards the stage.

The escort asks for volunteers again,but no one volunteers.

"Now shake hands!"I shake hands with Mabel and we are both led inside the building,prepared to say good bye.

And from that moment I know that if one of us is going to win,it has to be her.

XxXxX

_**A/N:I also wanted to add that I know Dipper is a don't know his name (Well I don't,But **__**WendyCorduroy353 shared her awesome theory about the name :) ] I want to avoid any confusion about it ^.^ **_

_**Also please Review,Follow,And Favorite.**_

_**I also need suggestions about certain roles.(For Example with Stan,Since I wanted to add him)Any ideas? PM me! :D**_

_**I'm also looking for a beta reader :/ I know I'm a huge bother...**_

_**~GRAVITYVANEL14 OUT!**_


	2. Chapter 2:Tribute forms

**Hello!**_** :/ So Im not updating till next week (Maybe on Monday) , But I just Need tributes *Next chapter will be about the reaping recaps***_

_**So may you please help? Just send your tributes OC *Im TERRIBLE at making names***_

_Tribute Forms:_

_Full Name:_

_Age:_

_District: *I don't need district 1,and I just need a female for 2, none for 12*:_

_Looks:_

_Extra:_

_Im guessing that's just please submit your tributes so I can continue :)_

_Members please PM to avoid problems and guests feel free to post your form in the reviews _

_-GravityVanel14_


	3. Chapter 2

A/N:So here is the second chapter of the Gravity Games!

You can still submit your tributes!

I do not own Gravity Falls or the Hunger Games :)

XxXxX

The Gravity Games Chapter 2:

Mabel's P.O.V

"Have a happy Gravity Games!And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

My heart beats fast.

Tears threaten to fall, but I make sure not to break down and cry.

I'm pretty sure there will be people there.I don't want to be seen crying in front of Gravity Falls.

I'm led to a room with a velvet couch and curtains.I stroke the soft fabric to calm down.

I remember the cold, winter days.I would always knit sweaters and trade them for necessary materials.

It was just a simple way to help out.

And now here I am, waiting to say good bye. Leaving with my twin to the games.I'm pretty sure everyone knows I'm not coming back.

Thoughts of having to kill my own twin emerge, and I try my best to forget about it.

But what if I do?

Plus, the odds haven't been in my favor.

"3 minutes."

My mother comes in, surprisingly not crying.

We just hug and stare at each other as she strokes my hair.

"I promise Dipper will come back."I whisper.

"But what about you?"

I manage a weak smile."I'll be fine."

"Now, me and Dipper won't be able to help you in the weeks that come."

She nods.I bite my lip before continuing.

I tell her what to do. For her to try to work in cleaning laundry.

I tell her that with the money she can get and the rest of the tesserea we have, she can survive for around for a month.

"And don't snap out."I whisper "PLEASE!No matter what you see..."

I swallow hard.

"I promise Dipper will come just try to stay strong."

I hug her for the last time, before she is taken away.

I'm left alone again in silence.I blink back tears.

When Dipper wins,they would live in riches.

No more suffering.

I want that to happen.

Even if a part of me does want me to live, I try to forget about it.

"3 minutes!"

My head shots up as I see Wendy walking in.I've been friends with her since I was 12.

"Hi."

"Hi..."

She frowns."I told you not to get tesserea."

"I know."I say with a tone of guilt.

"Dipper even told you that."

"I know, it's just,"I sigh,"I needed to help!"

"You could have done something else!"

"I wish I could have thought about it."

And then it hits me.

"But would that change anything? Dipper would have still gone to the games."

"Well now that you did,you and Dipper have to be one of the victors! "

"But they'll be older kids, who are trained!"

Wendy growls."And that's why, when you get to the training center you have to try your best."

"I-I"

"You will try, right?"She asks.

"Yes."

" I know I will see you or Dipper as a victor."

She quickly gets up, before the peacekeeper shows up.

I sigh and bury my head in my hands, remembering when I signed up for tesserea.

It was around 2 years ago, when I was about to be 13.

It was a cold morning.I couldn't sleep so I got up and went outside.

Dipper and my mother were still asleep so I tried not to wake them up.

I went to the kitchen first, and saw we didn't have anything but the grains Dipper brought a few weeks ago.

They'll probably run out soon.

I went outside and tried my best to ignore my stomach, growling.I was pretty hungry.

I walked to near the townshops, admiring the scenery.

How lucky they are.

So there I was staring at a few cakes at the bakery, when an idea popped in my head.

'Maybe if I asked tesserea,we would have more to eat.'

But I shook my head at the thought.

Dipper would never allow me.

Yet, would he have to know?

And I had to help.

So I walk towards the justice building.

That's where I met Wendy. She was there to get tesserea, just like I was.

We ended up becoming friends. She would, like Dipper, tell me not to get tesserea, but I would just shrug it off and tell her I would be fine.

So thanks to that day, I made a friend and got a ticket to the games.

XxXxX

We're led to a car that will take us to the train.I was right about the crowd.

The whole ride I hear the escort(turns out her name is Anastasia Elador) go on and on about the wonders that will await us.

I manage to smile a bit, trying to mask the fact that I want to cry, and act interested in what Anastasia had to say.

I took quick glances at Dipper, who was looking out the window and ignoring Anastasia. I guess we both have had a hard time.

But there is still more to follow.

XxXxX

A/N:So that's it! I'll try to upload again soon :)

Paid by NSP:

My friend made this story and hopes you can read it.

Its called "My Babysitter" on wattpad by Sammyyoubear136


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:I decided to upload again!This is the 3rd chapter of The Gravity Games.I see people are doing predictions on how this story shall end...

Anyways,I spend around 4 hours watching ALL (Or mostly I think) episodes of Hell Girl.

Care to give death a try?XD

Also if you want to submit your tribute,you can until the first chapter of the actual games.

Anyways,I don't own Gravity Falls,or The Hunger Games.

XxXxXxX

The Gravity Games:Chapter 3

Dipper's P.O.V

They lead us to the train and find myself amazed with the luxury.

We are given our own chambers,a dressing area,and a private bathroom.I try my best to act unimpressed,but I'm pretty sure I'm failing at it.

"Even though it's for a short time,I would advise to the both of you to enjoy what this train has to offer."Anastasia says with a smile.

I glare at her.

She frowns at me and mutters something about being rude.

I guess anyone would be mad when you practically picked them to die.

"You two are free until supper,which will be in a hour."

I leave to my room and fall on the bed.I shut my eyes and tried to imagine this was all a bad dream.

Once I woke up,I would be be back at the seam,with my twin aside,knowing that we won't go to the games.

XxXxXxX

"Time for supper!"I wake up and groan.I guess this is reality.A cruel one.

I decide to change into some shorts and an orange shirt.I keep my hat.

Once ready,I walk through the corridors,to the room in which we will eat dinner.

I find Mabel and Anastasia already sitting at the dinner table,and two empty seats.

I take my seat.

"So have you seen your mentor?"

Me and Mabel shake our heads.

"Nope!I don't even think I know him..."

"Can't blame probably doesn't even know who he is."I tell Mabel.

She grins at me and we burst into laughter.

Anastasia just shakes her head."You know,once you're in the games,your mentor can be the difference between life and death."

I shrug."Well he's doesn't care."I snap back.

Anastasia sighs.

Dinner is served in different courses;A thick carrot soup,green salad,lamb chops and mashed potatoes,cheese and fruit,a chocolate cake.

I try to rebel by not eating,but I find myself stuffing myself.

By the end of dinner,I want to throw up.

Mabel looks sick too and hypered at the same time.

Maybe because of the chocolate cake.

A man walks in,growling."So I missed dinner."He places his bottle on the table.

"Well Stan,you shouldn't have been drunk."Anastasia comments.

He frowns and grabs his bottle again."I'll be in my room,if you care."

I roll my eyes as I see him leave.

Me and Mabel follow.

"Well I guess we're ruined."I exclaim,throwing my arms in the air.

Mabel sighs."Maybe if we talk to h-"

"Mabel!Don't you get it!?Nothing can change him!Why do you think District 12's tributes are the first ones that die?"

She hungs her head and I start feeling bad about screaming at her.

"It's just the pressure.I swear you will come back alive."

Her eyes widened."NO!I'll be fine!It has to be you!"

I quickly shake my head."No,it can't!You have a reason worth living!The rest of school,the promised riches,maybe even a love life for you!"

"I just can't think about living without my twin."She responds.

I sigh."We'll try to work this out.I promise."

Mabel smiles at me."I guess we can."

I manage a weak smile.

"But for starters,I guess we could talk to him..Maybe.."Mabel continues,causing me to bite my lip.

"You sure?"

"Yeah!It'll be fine!"

We walk towards his room,and instead of knocking,I just go inside.

Stan's drinking, the sight wants to make me slap him.

"What are you two doing?"

"We have to talk."

"About what?

Mabel groans."Can you do the talking,Dip?"

I just shake my head."No."

"Fineee..."

Mabel goes on about everything,from what the capitol expects and the actual games.I just stand there gritting my teeth.

"Okay, I have a genius piece of advice."

Mabel raises an eyebrow as I roll my eyes.

"Stay alive."He bursts into laughter.

I growled."This won't work."I mutter.

"Hilarious! Just not to us."I say, clenching my fists.I have a sister to protect, and don't have time to joke around.

"Oh, you want my real advice? Accept the fact that you two will be the first ones to die."

I feel Mabel grab my hand and gripping it, hard.

"Let's just go."

I shut the door, groaning.

"He doesn't care, Mabel."

She stays silent.

We both walk back,leaving to our rooms.

I realize that without our mentor, saving Mabel will be harder.I just hope something goes inside his head to change his mind.

And my eyes widened as I ran back to his room.

XxXxX

"What are you doing back, kid?"

"I want you to know,"I clear my throat before continuing, knowing this will hurt me.

"That there will be two TWINS, One with the hope that his sister returns.I want you to know, that you will have blame for them, when the cannon booms for *them*."

His eyes widen as I continue.

"I know, that you must have had someone you loved going to the games, and that you were hoping for them to come back."

He sighs."Just leave."

I frown."And nothing changes your mind?You never had anyone to love?"

I walk to the door, my hand reaching for the door knob.

"I did."

My face turns pale, and he sighs.

"I did."

I turn around to see him.

"It was the 51th Hunger Games, the year after I won, when my brother was reaped."

I bite my lip, interested in what he had to say.

"He never came back."

After a moment of silence, he admits It.

"I do care."

"Well show it."

He sighs."What do you want kid?"

"I need Mabel..To win."

"I will help, if you don't interrupt with my drinking."

I groan, about to say no, when I know I have to say yes.

I nod.

"You have a deal."


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N:Here's a new update! :D Anyways thanks for all the tributes!You can still submit!**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Gravity Falls,I think most of us know that by now.**_

* * *

**_The Gravity Games:Chapter_ 4**

Mabel's P.O.V

I wake up,thinking that I was going to be back home,but sadly reality hits.

Even with the luxuries,I can't enjoy anything,knowing that I'm going to the games.

I stroke my hair.

But everything is going to be alright,I just know it.

"Wake up!You have a busy day!"

I groan at my escort's voice.

I lay back in bed until I finally decide to get up.

I get dressed in a plain purple skirt and a pink sweater that I was wearing on reaping day.

Once I make it to the dining room,I manage a smile.

Fake,of course,but everyone sees me as the happy,bubbly.

Might as well keep up that act.

Surprisingly,Dipper and Stan are talking.I guess the talk helped.

I take my seat next to Dipper as they continue talking.

I grab a few rolls and stuff them in my mouth.I guess I really need anything I can get for the next few weeks in the arena.

"What are you guys talking about?"I ask casually,while grabbing another roll.

"Survival Skills."

I nod and hear as the two mind kinda wanders off during the talk and I barely listen to a few "Don't do that! "and "You really wanna get killed,don't you?" from Stan.

"They're going to expect a lot from you two."

I just nod.

"Why?Who cares what they think?"Dipper asks.

Stan rolls his eyes.

"Kid,You need sponsors."

"And why do we need them?"

He facepalms at my question,and I begin to regret asking

"Sweetheart,they donate you when you're in order to get them,you have to make them like you."

I don't say a word.I always thought it was just about killing and surviving.

"When you get to the capitol,they'll do a tribute parade."

I frown remembering how 12 is always humiliated and dressed in coal miners outfits.

I cringe as I remember the year when 12 was naked and was only covered with black dust,which was said to represent coal.

That was humiliating.

"We already lost in that one.."I admit.

"Maybe they'll change the outfits this time."Dipper responds,but I know he's thinking back to those years.

Stan continues with how to get sponsors but my mind wanders off onto how he won the games.

"How did you win?"I blurt out.

He glares at me and I feel tension in the room.

"Never ask that."I nod,and bite into another roll.

"Now,any skill you guys have?"

I blink.I was,somehow,stronger than Dipper in a way,but I quickly shake my of us never learned to use a weapon.

Maybe a knife, but then again,I bet they will be girls knowing how to kill you in a thousand ways with a knife.

I glance at Dipper,who shakes his head.

"Maybe a knife?"I comment,causing Stan to sigh.

"Who's the strongest out of you two?"

"Mabel."Dipper mutters.I simply smile.

"Fastest?"

"Dipper."

"Well that will you guys have 3 days for training,make sure to learn at least how to handle one weapon."

Me and Dipper nod.

"But how about the actual games?For example when you get to-"

"One step at a time."I frown as he glances around the room.

Stan groans."We're about to pull into the stations."He mutters and exits the room.

Then car goes then falls into darkness.

"I guess we're here.."We both stand there in complete silence.

"We must be in the tunnel that runs through the mountains into the Capitol."

I sigh.I never really paid much attention to anything related to the Capital at school,maybe out of anger and hate.

All I know is that the mountains were a huge advantage to the Capitol,the rebels had to climb the mountain,which required time and led them to being easy targets.

I know because of how Dipper and Wendy are always talking about the rebellion.

The train begins to slow down and the light floods the compartment.

We both rush to the window to see what the Capitol really looks like.I gasp.

Then again,I never paid attention,out of anger.

I admire the sight filled with glistening buildings that tower into the air,the shiny cars and wide paved streets,the oddly and silly looking people with bizarre hair of different colors and their heavy painted faces.

I can't help but chuckle.

The people begin to point at us eagerly.I was about to shot them a death glare and maybe point out a knife,but for some reason,I fake a smile and start waving eagerly.

Dipper glares at me."What the heck are you doing?"

I shrug and stop once they're out of view."You never know."I turn to him.

"We have to make them like us,Right?"


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Gravity Falls or The Hunger Games**_

* * *

**_The Gravity Games:Chapter 5_**

**_Dipper's P.O.V_**

I clench my fists as I try not to scream.

"Good news!We're almost finished with you!"I glare at Aqua,one of the members of my prep team.

She mutters something about how rude some tributes are.

Well you are sending us to our death..

I've been stuck in the Remake Center for around three hours now,as they continue 'fixing' me.

Aren't boys suppose to be easier?

I just wonder how Mabel's doing.

The pain had somehow gotten the best of me earlier,which caused me to scream at my prep team.

Stan is going to be so mad when he finds out.

After a few minutes,Aqua announces that they're FINALLY done.I sigh in relief.

"Err thanks..And sorry about earlier..."

"You've never been used to such treatment. The districts really do horrify me."

I smack my forehead."Can I meet my stylist now?"

"Oh!Almost forgot!"I smack my forehead as I watch the three dart out of the room.

I know they're trying to help,but they're pretty idiotic.

I shiver as I look around.I'm completely naked and have the urge to retrieve my robe.I stay still in complete silence.

A few minutes later,a young woman enters the room.I'm guessing she's my stylist.I can't help but stare at her.

She doesn't have the usual 'Capitol' look.

She has her brown hair in curls and wears only red lipstick.

I could get used to her...

"Sorry if it was painful."She whispers,while glancing at me.

I bite my lip."It's uhh okay.."

"Well,Dipper.."She looks at me and I nod."I'm Florence,your stylist."She whispers.

"Are you new?"I blurt out.

"First year."

"Oh..."

"Must be hard..."

I look at her."Huh?"

"Having your twin in the games with you."

I blink."Yea it is.."

She keeps on staring."There was another year..."

I start getting nervous.

"Your mentor won the games,but his twin went to the games the next year."

Stan had a twin?

"Tragic,but I have a feeling the winners will be either you or your sister."

"Thanks..."I nods and continues staring.

"Well we have it easy with you ..."

"What do you mean?"

Florence sighs."Put on your robe and we'll have a small chat."

I get up and slip into my robe.I follow her into a sitting room.

Two red couches face off a lower table.I take my seat and glance at the glass wall,providing a window to the city.

Florence sits down."Hungry?"

I shake my head and she nods.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"We have an idea."

"Okay..."

"Me and Noal,your sister's stylist,have an idea."

"As you know,it has to reflect the flavor of your district."

I groan.12 always suffers humiliation.

Usually one and two always win at the tribute parade.

"So are we going to be wearing coal miner's outfit?"

"Nope!"Florence exclaims,causing me to sigh in relief.

"We're trying to make this year's outfit,unforgettable!"

'_Please don't tell me we're repeating the 'naked' one.'_

"But since you two are twins,we created something even better!"

_'Oh yeah we can't do the naked one.I don't think they want incest...'_

I cringe at my thoughts and smack my forehead.

"Which is..?"

Florence smiles."You'll see.."

The next thing I know I'm staring at my ,we're not naked this god.

Instead I'm in a simple black unitard,shiny leather boots and fluttering cape of streams of orange,yellow and red.

The real surprise though is probably the mark at the top of the unitard in my chest.

"I took it from your hat."Florence says with a small smile."It'll be the main thing that will light up."

I glance at the outline of a pine tree.

"Your sister has one too!"

I nod."Well now we have to go."

Florence smiles and leads me down to the bottom level of the Remake Center,which is a gigantic stable.

"The ceremony is about to start."I look around for Mabel,but find no sight of her.

Pair of tributes are starting to be loaded into chariots pulled by teams of four horses.I start getting nervous.

"DIPPER!"I turn around and see Mabel.

She walks up to me and hugs me.I hug her back.

"So now what?"

"I guess we have to go in."

I glance at her.

She had more of an innocent look,unlike me.

And in the middle,she had a Shooting Star outline.

I stylists soon lead us to our chariot and position us.

The massive doors open all of a sudden.

"How long will the ride last?"Mabel whispers.

"I'm guessing 20 minutes..."

Then we will ride to our prison.I mean home.

Each chariot is starting to roll in as the music starts.

I bite my lip and hear Florence shouting something but due to the music,I can only see her mouth move.

"What she saying?"

"To hold hands..."I glance at Mabel who quickly grabs my hand.

And then we enter.I then realize we're in literal flames.

The outlines start glowing.

"District 12!"The people start screaming and chanting.

I glance at Mabel,who's busy waving and smiling,blowing kisses to the crowd.I seriously wonder how the heck she manages it.

The crowd starts growing wild,chanting her name.

I'm frozen for a second,realizing my twin has a better chance.A sudden wave of jealousy and anger hits me.

But I know she has to win.

Mabel lightly elbows me."C'mon Dip!They'll love you!"I roll my eyes and fake a smile and begin waving.

At this point,the glow is stronger than ever.I grip Mabel's hand tighter.

We both pause for a second as we enter the City Circle.

The twelve chariots fill the loop of the City Circle.

The horses pulls our chariot right up to the president's mansion as the music begins to fade out.

The tall,thin man with blond hair smiles and gives the official welcome.

Our flames are still lit and the darker the place becomes,the more people stare at us.I glance at the screen and realize the camera holds only on me and Mabel.

We then proceed to go to the Training our flames disappear.

We're surrounded by the prep teams,praising us.

I look around,and a lot of tributes glare at us.

This could make us targets.I gulp as we are led to our rooms.


End file.
